Loco San Valentín
by dannraion
Summary: Día del baile de San Valentín. Día de las confesiones. Un enorme perrito de felpa... ¿Qué podría suceder?


_Hi, guys!, bueno esté es un mini especial del día de los enamorados. Espero les guste ;)._

****

Estos personajes no son míos, sino de las chicas de Clamp :D

* * *

_Loco San Valentín_

Las luces se apagaron y todo quedo oscurecido. El escenario se ilumino, dejando ver miles de colores rondar a lo que sería la banda que tocaría en este el día de san Valentín. La preparatoria había organizado un mini evento conmemorativo a esa fecha.

-Tomoyo- alce una ceja. El ruido aun no llegaba por lo que podía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a mi mejor amiga- ¿Por qué pusieron la imagen del niño de los pañales en la entrada?

Ella no hizo más que carcajearse y menear la cabeza. Sabía que yo, Sakura Kinomoto era la chica que más odiaba esa fecha y todo lo que la implicaba. ¿El por qué? Fácil, era cuando más oportunidad tenía de declararle mi amor a ese chico, el imposible. Y no lo hacía, por miedo a quedar en ridículo. Ya iban varios años en los cuales empezando el famoso mes de febrero mis horas de sueño quedaban reducidas a unas cuantas.

-En serio Tomoyo- bufé mientras intentaba hacerme de un lugar en aquel apretado espacio. Parecía que todos querían ver de cerca a los chicos de la banda, todos menos yo- ¿Puedo irme?- supliqué irritada.

-No Sakurita- sonrió esplendorosa, se echó el largo y negro cabello hacia atrás y apuntó hacia el frente- Disfruta la música- alargó meneando las caderas.

-Eres imposible- fruncí el ceño.

Voltee a otro lado mientras jugaba con el vestido. Y si, podía odiar todo lo que conllevara el 14 de febrero pero para Tomoyo aquella fecha era importante, por lo que me vistió con su más reciente diseño. Un vestidito color blanco, de tirantes delgados, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna por encima de la rodilla. La parte del torso era de encajes, mientras que al llegar a las caderas, donde se apegaba un poco, caía en pliegues lisos. En medio llevaba un moño rosa pálido.

-Toda una princesa- decía Tomoyo dándome una vuelta sobre mi misma. Mostrándoles a las demás chicas mi vestido, quienes de pronto parecieron totalmente desinteresadas del 'hermoso' y 'perfecto' modelo que llevaba. El pandero se dejó escuchar.

Las féminas comenzaron a enloquecer en cuanto la guitarra nos anunció que era la canción de Jet. "Are you gonna be my girl". Desde donde estaba no veía casi nada, pero por las chicas de enfrente que parecían desgarrarse la garganta en cada grito, me daba cuenta que los chicos debían estar lo bastante pasables.

-Mira- me gritó la amatista en el oído- Tu amor está ahí- y apunto el escenario.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, dándole paso a un montón de latidos después de eso. Él estaba ahí, parado frente al micrófono, sosteniendo una guitarra eléctrica de color rojo. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, con moño. Se veía tan pero tan…

Y volteo a donde yo estaba, no pude evitar sonrojarme y agradecer instantáneamente la oscuridad reinante. No me veía a mí, reflexioné rápidamente, sintiéndome como una completa idiota.

Me conformé con verlo todo lo que duro la bendita canción. Su cabello castaño rebotando de un lado a otro cada que se alejaba y comenzaba a rasgar un poco más aprisa las cuerdas de la bella guitarra. Sus labios tan cerca del micrófono.

-Quisiera ser ese micrófono- susurré cerrando los ojos. La música había terminado de golpe.

-Vaya Sakura- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos como plato- Ve tras el- me empujo dándome a entender que debía actuar.

-Es ahora o nunca- pensé mientras me dirigía hacia la pista. Subí la mirada y… no había nadie. Llegué demasiado tarde. Los chicos de la banda se habían ido.

Comencé a caminar, decepcionada, de nuevo. Traía el corazón entre las manos, estaba pensando seriamente el aventárselo al pequeño y tonto cupido, para ver si él podía sacarle un mejor provecho que yo.

El ambiente no había cambiado, ahora el DJ había colocado la canción de The Cranberries "When you're gone", demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Iba con la cabeza gacha, golpeando a unas cuantas parejas que ya se habían colocado a bailar en el centro de la pista.

Shaoran, el chico de mis sueños… mi amigo. No podía sentirme más estúpida. Desde que empezó nuestra amistad yo había caído rendida, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser. Ya no era más el fastidioso Li, se comportaba petulante de vez en cuando, pero así era él, y así lo quería.

Esa era la peor de las pesadillas, estar perdidamente enamorada de tu amigo, porque por no perder lo que tienen no te arriesgas a nada más.

Los ojos comenzaban a escocerme, pero yo ya no era la estúpida niña de 12 años que lloraba por no poder declárasele a su pequeño y amargado amigo.

-Sakura- escuché que me llamaban desde cerca. Voltee despacio y me topé con sus ojos ámbar que aun en la oscuridad parecían seguir brillando, como si tuvieran luz propia. Se me encajó un puñal en el pecho.

-¿Si?- cuestioné algo desinteresada, tal vez me volvería a hablar de aquella chica que le gustaba, no tenía ganas de soportar aquello.

Extendió la mano derecha y dijo suavemente. –Baila conmigo- no hice más que asentir y tomar su mano.

Otro san Valentín más, muriendo por dentro, lentamente al ritmo del vals. De pronto la canción de Avril Lavigne "Things I'll never say" se puso en el disco. Me coloree completamente al seguir sus pasos de un lado a otro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-N-no- tartamudee mientras escuchaba la canción, con la cual no podía estar más de acuerdo. No le diría nunca esto que sentía.

-Sakura- dijo suavemente recargándome a su pecho- Hay algo que debo decirte- bum bum, mi corazón comenzó a chocar contra mi pecho- Sobre la chica que me gusta- tragué pesado, los latidos fueron muriendo lentamente, ahora mi pulso era imperceptible.

-Shaoran- lo miré a los ojos, sonreí todo lo que pude, aunque me estuviera desgarrando- Eres un gran chico, estoy segura que ella te aceptara- y dicho esto volví a recargarme sobre él.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Yo no quería enterarme de quien era la afortunada por lo que no volví a mencionar el tema, pero el parecía no rendirse.

-Sakura- volvió a susurrar.

Suspiré tan fuerte como me fue posible y pregunté- ¿Qué sucede?- aun con el alma en un hilo.

-Tú me- sentí la garganta seca.

-Sakura- llegó gritando Tomoyo- Ven, hay algo para ti en la mesa de regalos- y fui arrastrada hasta allá.

Un enorme perrito de felpa llevaba un collar que pregonaba: "Para la más hermosa chica, Sakura Kinomoto" atte. Admirador Secreto. Me sonrojé fuertemente.

-Li, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó una muy risueña Tomoyo a Shaoran, este solo mostró una sonrisa torcida y se volteó.

-¿De quién será?- me acerqué al enorme ejemplar sin notar algún nombre, nada.

-Dice admirador secreto, ¿no sabes de quien podría ser, Li?- el aludido meneo la cabeza y se alejó, diciendo que debía ir por un poco de ponche.

Cargué el perrito y me dirigí a la salida. La pelinegra me siguió con la mirada, yo solo la ignoré y continué con mi camino, no regresaría, y menos a saber lo que Shaoran iba a decir.

En la entrada me topé con alguien. Levanté la mirada y vi una cara pálida, con lentes enmarcándole el rostro y ocultando unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

-Hola Sakura, ¿no has visto a Tomoyo?- preguntó cortésmente.

-Claro, está dentro- hice un movimiento con la cabeza, pues mis dos brazos cargaban al enorme peluche- Ya sabes, alabando la escenografía que ha montado- dije un tanto apenada.

-Y, ¿ese felpudo?- preguntó confundido.

-Ah, pues es un regalo de un… admirador secreto- me puse roja al ver la sonrisa de Eriol.

-Vaya al fin se dignó a hacerlo- meneo la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tú sabes quién fue?- casi le grité en la cara.

-En realidad- se puso a pensar y luego dijo- No, lo siento, no sabría decirte- comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada- Iré por Tomoyo, adiós- agitó la mano en el viento al entrar.

-Vaya, que raro es Eriol- susurré.

-¿Verdad que si?- esa voz, estaba fuera de mi cabeza, ¿cierto?- A veces es molesto tenerlo todos los días partiéndote la cabeza con sus extraños y complicados acertijos- miró el cielo- ¿Aún no sabes de quién es?- preguntó apuntando el peluche.

-Ni la más mínima idea- contesté, haciendo amagué de empezar a caminar.

-¿Si te dijera quien fue…?- abrí los ojos- No, no sé quién fue- agaché la mirada y continué caminando.

-Bueno Shaoran, esta fiesta ya fue lo suficientemente patética, como para que continué yo aquí- sonreí sarcásticamente- Me voy-.

-Vamos Sakura- me tomó del hombro- No seas así, déjame terminar lo que iba a decirte- me miró directo a los ojos- ¿Si?-.

-Está bien- me rendí.

-¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?- sus ojos… se veían tristes, y eso me dolió.

-Yo…- porque no quiero saber quién te gusta, hubiera querido gritárselo.

-Sakura, tú me…- puse una mano entre nosotros y con la otra me sostenía el pecho. No supe en que momento el perrito había ido a parar al suelo, y no me importo.

-Shaoran, no quiero saber por quién suspiras, por quién te sientes mal y no puedes dormir- solté como pude, sosteniéndome aun el corazón el cual amenazaba con salirse desbocado de una vez por todas.

Me olvidé del peluche y comencé a correr. Ya todo había quedado perdido, no podía volver y decirle, lo siento Shaoran, no sé porque dije eso ya puedes decirme.

Llegué de nuevo hasta la pista de baile y miré a todos lados, pero no la encontré. Ahora que la necesitaba se había ido a meter quien sabe a dónde, Dios, Tomoyo a veces era tan… escurridiza.

Las parejitas que se encontraban en la pista ahora bailaban al ritmo de "Kiss me" interpretada por New found Glory. Buena música, lástima de día.

Estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás y ahora sí, pintar raya de salida, cuando fui prácticamente arrastrada hasta un pasillo muy oscuro. Me cubrían la boca con una mano. Patalee, golpee y rasguñe, pero nada.

-Rayos Sakura, deja de ser tan tosca- me soltó dejándome muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-Shao…- pero no pude decir nada pues ahora fue el quien colocó una mano en el aire.

-Sakura, ya no puedo aguantarlo más…- apoyó la mano derecha en la pared, esperen ¿en qué momento había quedado pegada al muro? Se sostuvo la frente con la mano libre mientras suspiraba- Eres imposible de hacer entender- sonrió como recordando algo- Las indirectas no funcionan contigo, ¿cierto?- arrugué el ceño y levanté una ceja.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-.

-Lo sé- sonrió- Sakura la chica que me gusta…-.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero saberlo!- fui más brusca de lo necesario. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- No me interesa quién te guste- el meneo la cabeza y se acercó un poco más, ¿qué trataba de hacer?

-No me entiendes- sentí su aliento chocar contra mi cara.

-N-no entiendo- concordé totalmente ida.

-Sakura- colocó su mano izquierda sobre mi mejilla- Tú me…- pero no lo deje continuar.

Justo cuando la canción decía "kiss me" le planté un tremendo beso a Shaoran. Lo sentí tenso, tal vez fui demasiado apresurada y el diría otra cosa… qué más daba, ahora disfrutaría de aquel dulce momento, que a lo mejor nunca podría volver a suceder.

No fue mucho el tiempo en que él se quedaba de piedra, fueron solo unos segundos, ahora él era quién dirigía el rumbo de aquella suave caricia. Me tomó por la cintura, acercándome un poco más. Yo deslicé mis brazos y le rodee el cuello. Así que así se sentía aquello.

Nos separamos lentamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su intensa mirada y el hecho de que aún seguíamos abrazados.

-Me gustas- dije levemente escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, respirando su varonil aroma.

-Y tú a mí Sakura- me abrazó más fuerte- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- despegué mi rostro de donde estaba y lo miré directo a los ojos.

-¿Tú fuiste el del perrito?- arrugó la nariz y me miró feo.

-No-.

-Entonces…- puse cara pensativa, si no fue él, ¿entonces quién?

-No lo sé Sakura- me liberó del abrazo, separándose bruscamente. Se había molestado.

-¿Estás celoso?- piqué risueña, ahora lo entendía todo.

-No- se tensó más, lo estaba molestando mucho.

-Si- contesté.

-¡Que no!- medio gritó.

-No, tonto- me reí- Escúchame bien… dije que si- me miró sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?- me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba y lo pegué contra la pared.

-Si quiero ser tu novia- le di un beso en la mejilla.

Pero parecía que no se quedaría conforme solo con eso pues me tomó de los hombros y volvió a acercarme a sus labios. Electricidad.

Vaya quien lo diría. Yo Sakura Kinomoto, quién más odiaba San Valentín, ahora se encuentra adorándola, pues es irónicamente la fecha de aniversario mía y de Shaoran.

-Te quiero- le susurré.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo acariciando mi cabello- ¿Y el peluche?-.

-No me interesa si no es tuyo- dije abrazándolo.

-Me parte el corazón, ¿por qué no quieres mi regalo, Sakurita?- los dos giramos a ver de dónde provenía aquella dulzona voz.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Resulta que fue la única manera de unirlos- suspiró mientras captaba con su horrendo aparato la escena que ahora tenía. Shaoran y yo abrazados.

Me puse roja como tomate y pensé - _Espero que Touya nunca vea esto-._

_

* * *

_

Well, qué tal?... bien yo no soy muy fan de está fecha xD, sólo me agrada la parte de la AMISTAD y no la de amor... saben, no me gusta recibir regalos por parte de chicos "enamorados", já, soné muy fría y malvada pero es que... díganme chicas, no concuerdan conmigo?, digo... si fuera el chico que le gusta a uno, pero no... en fin, ando contando cosas que nada que ver xD...

Respecto al mini fic... debo decir que me gustó, no tanto, pero está pasable ahh y lo olvidaba... Lo iba a subir el mismo 14 de febrero pero por cuestion de examenes y prisas prefiero tomar ese poco tiempo que tengo y ponerme a repasar un poco... ya saben, la hojeada de último minuto já...

Cuidense mucho y no olviden dejar sus reviews :D

Disfruten ese día como nunca... si no es con la pareja que sea con las amistades que son muy valiosas y te sacan de las depresiones jeje :)

Dann- fuera.


End file.
